Someone's Going To Lose An Eye
by GiGiStarflier
Summary: Uh oh. Someone pranked Natasha on the one day she can't afford it. This is my first story, so enjoy!


"Stark!" An angry female's voice pierced through Stark Tower. The occupants of the tower went to the living room. Natasha, was standing there. It didn't look good for Tony. Natasha had Easter egg dye all over her face and in her hair. And from the mess in the kitchen, that was where she was pranked.

"I didn't do anything!" Tony knew he had to start pleading for his life. When Natasha had her infamous death glare on, she was ready to murder and murder quickly. She had her best dress on for a formal banquet and could not afford the mess. Tony had to admit, whoever did that prank chose the best time.

"Nat, calm down! I don't know who did this, but you need to stay calm." Clint spoke up. "We don't even know if it was Stark who did it."

" Barton's right. We should figure out who did it before someone loses an eyeball." As much as Natasha hated to admit it. Steve America, was correct. "I do know that Bruce and I couldn't have done it. We were on the Hellicarrier until this morning. We wouldn't have had the time to pull that off."

Bruce still looked very sleepy and reluctant to be out of his bed. He sighed and went over to get some coffee because he knew how long some arguments took. " We know that Thor didn't prank you. He's still in Asgard. And Pepper's visiting family. "

"True." Clint spoke up. "Tony might prank people a fair amount, but It's not as if he does it as often as Loki, who isn't here ."

"Leaving Stark." Natasha had her jaw set as was ready to pounce on anyone. "Which means…"

"What about Clint! He's also left!" Tony was scared; not a trait he usually had. "Clint did it!"

"That's a laugh. Clint's not that stupid either." All of them missed the relieved look on Barton's face when it was confirmed that he would not be skinned alive.

"Well, It wasn't me!"

"Yes, it was."

"No, it wasn't!"

"Yes, it was." Natasha started to look more and more threatening with each and every word she spoke.

"No, it wasn't!"

"HEY!" Steve, thankfully, had them stop arguing. When all eyes were turned, he continued. "I know that I'm not a technological person, but maybe we should check the security system." Tony looked delighted. Finally, a chance to clear his name! But he had to show them that he was not the culprit.

"Jarvis, show the kitchen security feed on last night and hook it up to the main TV screen." The Avengers crowded around the screen to see just who was responsible.

Thirty minutes later, they had spotted no suspicious activity on the monitors. They turned the TV off and started thinking about who could have done it. Steve joined Bruce at the coffee pot and tried to relax. Little did they know just who was responsible for Natasha's prank.

"Enjoying the quiet, are you?" Heads turned to the speaker. In front of them was Loki. "I see that the Widow has gone to clean herself off." He looked very smug while the others looked very shocked.

"You did it?!" Tony shouted. "You pranked the most dangerous woman in the world and framed me?" Bruce couldn't tell if the billionaire was more relieved or stunned. " That was so stupid!"

"It was brilliant." Loki redeemed himself

"Stupid."

"Brilliant."

"Stupid." Heads went from Tony to Loki in trying to keep up with the conversation.

"Brilliant."

"Stupid."

"Brilliant."

"You could have had me killed!"

"Even better." Loki looked so full of himself.

"Hey!" The billionaire cried in rage. Steve and Clint held Stark back from the god of mischief. Bruce watched in amusement as Natasha went back up to the living room.

"What was stupid and brilliant, and why is he here?" Natasha, in her next-best dress, had a wary eye on the scene in front of her. Tony knew he was saved.

"He did it! He did it! He did it! Loki pranked you with the dye!" Tony pointed an accusing finger to the one responsible for the whole mess. Clint knew exactly what was going to happen.

When Natasha spoke next, it was low, threatening, and aimed at Loki.

"Run. Now"

He did.


End file.
